


Wake Me Up When It's All Over

by lesbianneptune



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya and Usagi are shameless and Yaten simply cannot cope with it. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUsagi/gifts).



“ODANGO!” Seiya yelled across the park as she saw the familiar blonde buns peep out above a bench. Usagi twirled round excitedly, and Seiya could only just hear Yaten’s complaints amongst the buzz of her own happiness.

“Taiki. Taiki I’m going to be sick, Taiki they’re going to be gross again, save me, save me please,” Yaten moaned, collapsing in Taiki’s arms dramatically, “I can’t look. Wake me up when it’s all over.”

Taiki raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Seiya had vaulted over the fence and off into the arms of her beloved. She shook her head and followed, pulling a now sleeping Yaten onto her shoulder.

Usagi was perched on Seiya’s lap on the bench, talking animatedly, her hands making quick movements in the air as Seiya laughed at whatever story she was telling. Taiki smiled. The initial panic and difficulties of their best friend dating the princess of another planet had faded, finally, and maybe temporarily, but Taiki could never begrudge the person who meant so much to her the happiness she truly deserved. Even if it did mean carrying Yaten around every time she didn’t want to deal with the effects of the duo’s equal shamelessness and enthusiasm.

“Is Mina there?” Yaten mumbled into Taiki’s ear, “I wanna make fun of her outfit.”

“Yaten, you don’t even know what she’s wearing.”

“No, but I know she looks terrible. Is she there?”

“Yes.”

“Carry me to her.”

As they approached, Taiki could already hear Mina’s ranting.

“You guys are such killjoys! What’s the worst she could do? HEY TAIKI, come over here, I want your opinion on something,”

“What’s the problem?” Taiki asked. Mako frowned and folded her arms.

“Mina, if you send Haruka a picture of them like that, she’ll probably start a war. I mean. We could actually end up at war with Kinmoku. I don’t know how she’d do it, but I’m pretty sure she’d manage it.”

“Don’t be so serious! I won’t let it get that bad! Look, all I’m gonna do is send her a pic of them with their tongues down each other’s throats, you know, rile her up a bit, and bingo, I’ve got material to torment her with for like. The next decade. Potentially forever,” Mina grinned and Taiki felt Yaten move her head up.

“I agree with Mina,” she said, “I wanna see Haruka get her hair torn out by Seiya. I hate her hair.”

“Sorted! I knew I could count on you, Yaten!” Mina punched the air.

“Yeah. And Mina?”

“What?”

“You look like shit.”


End file.
